


never come back

by calcelmo



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Sex, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Past Sexual Assault, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcelmo/pseuds/calcelmo
Summary: “There’s no need to make this any harder than it is. In theory, it’s simple.”“Simple? Are you hearing yourself?”“Well, I’m sure you know how sex works, Mr. Kennedy,” Wesker sneered, well on the way to completely losing it. The way Leon was victimising himself, as if he was the only one uncomfortable, was pathetic. They had to work together, could he really not see that?
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker (Implied), Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	never come back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sadlittletiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadlittletiger/gifts).



> my wonderful and talented friend SLT requested leon/wesker and I was eager to oblige. I quickly realised how difficult it was going to be especially trying to avoid straight up torture. I'm now going to hide away in shame.
> 
> chapter one can be read as a standalone, but if people like it I will write a second part.

“But why?” 

It was grating. He’d asked at least four times already. Wesker had said nothing, every time. But when Leon dared to reach out to grab his elbow, grab his attention, Wesker rounded on him with a snarl.

“I don’t _know.”_

Admittedly, he had been thinking about it. If anyone had pulled strings in matchmaking this particular pair.   
He couldn’t bring himself to care. It was sex. It would be over quickly, and if they were merciful, they’d only have to do it once. 

Leon was being very juvenile about it. Wesker’s patience wore thin. He wanted this to be over quickly. They were both adults, both in the same powerless position. If only Leon would grin and bear it with the same kind of professionalism, they might be out in mere hours. 

“Will you stop your pacing?” Wesker said through gritted teeth.

They were caged in this observation room. Wesker was chained to the wall. Leon, deemed less dangerous, walked free, but the door was locked and there was no way of getting out until their captors released them.   
Petulantly, Leon slumped down the wall farthest from Wesker and buried his head in his arms. 

The speaker wedged between the wall and ceiling crackled to life.

"Okay. Whenever you’re ready. We won’t be watching you the entire time, but you are being filmed. We’ll give you three hours to engage in anal sex, and the penetrator must reach completion. It’s up to you who goes first, but it’s important to remember that both of you will need to do this. Agent Kennedy, you’re free to opt out- but of course, there will be consequences.”

Leon lifted his head. He looked very pale. “Consequences,” he repeated lifelessly. 

They'd been briefed on what was expected of them, or at least Wesker had, but hearing it put so plainly was certainly sobering. He had resigned himself to his fate as they instructed him on using an enema. He wondered if Leon had agreed to such an intrusive procedure and had to stifle his laughter, imagining him hissing and spitting like a feral cat at their audacity. 

He knew Leon was aware of his extensive crimes and backstory. This was the first time they had met in person, but he imagined Leon harboured a similar hatred for him, after what he had put his friends and colleagues through. That was understandable. 

But it wasn’t marriage, for God’s sake. It was sex, plain and simple. From what Wesker understood, Leon had never struggled with ‘getting on with the job’. He carried out his missions with singular determination, and endured considerable pain often for the sole benefit of others. He was selfless, no stranger to uncomfortable situations, and Wesker would not have hesitated to describe him as pragmatic. 

This Leon was not pragmatic. He was shaking. Over the prospect of sex. Something didn’t add up, and Wesker was curious to find out what.

This stupid experiment could be his ticket to freedom, or some approximation of it that didn’t involve being chained to a wall. He needed Leon’s cooperation, and he resigned himself to working for it. 

He decided it was best to keep it clinical. “...Would you prefer to penetrate me first?”

Leon looked up at him with utter disdain writ over his features. His eyes had a kind of pink sheen to them, nowhere near the bright red of Wesker’s, but it was clear that the plaga had advanced. 

“No one’s penetrating anyone, you sick fuck,” Leon muttered.

Wesker objected to that, as if he was the one orchestrating this pathetic circus act. “Do you understand that I’m in the same situation as you? That I asked for this just as much as you did?” he said, narrowing his eyes. When he got no response, he kept his frustration in check. “If we don’t do this, you will die.”

“Oh, you seriously think I’d fall for that?” Leon scoffed derisively. He leaned back, folded his arms over his chest and looked at Wesker head-on.

Wesker raised an eyebrow because he had no idea what Leon was talking about.

“Trying to pretend you’d give a shit?!”

“I’m not,” Wesker laughed in disbelief. “I don’t care what happens to you. It was a mere statement of fact. They will allow you to die in agony if you don’t do what they ask.”

Leon visibly struggled to get a hold on his anger. 

“There’s no need to make this any harder than it is. In theory, it’s simple.”

“Simple? Are you hearing yourself?”

“Well, I’m sure you know how sex works, Mr. Kennedy,” Wesker sneered, well on the way to completely losing it. The way Leon was victimising himself, as if he was the only one uncomfortable, was pathetic. They had to work together, could he really not see that? 

“This isn’t sex,” Leon spat. “It’s rape.” 

“That we _both_ have to commit and endure,” Wesker countered angrily.

Leon didn’t dignify it with a response, most likely because he couldn’t argue with Wesker’s logic. He seemed to deflate, and it was disconcerting in a man usually so sure of himself. Wesker wasn’t willing to play therapist, or babysitter. 

“I’m going to ask you one more time,” he said, slow and careful. “Which would you prefer?” 

Leon ignored him. He sat there, head tilted back to rest against the wall, exposing the column of his throat. Wesker watched his Adam’s apple move when he swallowed. 

He wanted to know all of Leon’s hang-ups. He wanted to know if this stubborn refusal, the evident fear in his movements, was about sex with Wesker, or sex with a man. Or something else. Maybe Leon was self-conscious. The thought was laughable; he had women stumbling over themselves to catch his attention. 

After he’d corralled his breathing into something less erratic, Leon broke the silence. “You first,” he said, quiet enough that a human wouldn’t have heard it. 

Wesker took that to mean that Leon preferred to start by fucking him. It was to be expected. He nodded curtly.

Leon picked up the vial of lubrication that had been left out for them. He stared at it, clearly a thousand miles away, before he came back to himself and turned to face Wesker, who pressured him to get on with it.

“I would prepare myself, but my hands are tied. You can choose the position. Keep your eyes closed, think of someone else, and it will soon be over.”

Wesker didn’t know why he was being so considerate. He was the one about to be violated, but Leon seemed to be falling apart. His fingers shook when he uncapped the lubricant and set it beside them. 

He pushed Wesker’s hospital gown up, the only garment he ever wore since he’d been holed up here in the laboratory as their little test subject. His legs were exposed along with his genitals and the lowest part of his abdomen. He didn’t enjoy being scrutinised, but he had little concern over what Leon saw of his body. 

“Do you know what to do?” Wesker asked. Leon’s gaze flickered up to his, defensive, but the fight seemed to go out of his eyes when he realized it wasn’t mocking.

“Yes,” he said, looking away again. Looking anywhere except Wesker’s eyes. He was expecting Leon to ask him to turn around and get on his hands and knees, but Leon poured the lubricant over his fingers, and pressed one to Wesker’s entrance as they were. 

Wesker focused on relaxing his muscles and breathing steadily while Leon worked him open, less roughly than he’d braced himself for. The minutes passed with only the sound of their breathing. After a while with two, Leon pressed a third finger inside him, lube slicking the way. It didn’t feel bad, it didn’t feel good, just strange and somewhat invasive.

“That’s enough,” Wesker murmured, not wanting to drag this out any longer than necessary. 

Leon seemed to have relaxed a little when focusing on the task at hand, but now he worried at his bottom lip in panic. 

_What now?_ Wesker thought exasperatedly. His impatience must have shown in the clench of his jaw, because Leon cursed.

“I don’t know how the fuck I’m supposed to get hard,” he hissed. 

Achieving an erection, as a presumably heterosexual man, while you were coerced into anally penetrating someone you hated, was understandably difficult. Wesker could tell Leon’s reluctance went deeper than the matter of his sexual partner. He wished he could decipher just what Leon was so terrified of, but he didn’t want to spook him by asking, and he wasn’t a mind reader. 

“Is there anything I can do to... make it easier,” he offered, inwardly cringing at the way his voice sounded. 

“Grow a pair of tits,” Leon replied under his breath. It almost startled a laugh out of Wesker. He was bizarrely reassured to know that Leon could still find the humour in their situation. His comment implied this was a matter of sexuality, although that didn’t really ring true. 

Leon removed his pants, taking a while to fumble with his belt. He stayed in his shirt and underwear, not wanting to expose himself completely. He pressed the heel of his hand against his flaccid cock, letting his eyes fall shut as he squeezed himself.

“Stop looking at me,” he said hoarsely, without opening his eyes. 

Wesker fixed his eyes to the thick glass pane on the opposite side of the room. Doubtless someone was on the other side getting off to this. Or not. Perhaps they really were all professionals.

They wanted to know if Leon could transfer the plaga to someone infected with a different virus; and they also wanted to know if the prototype virus could be spread to someone infected with the plaga. Their experiments were based on the G-virus, which transferred via reproduction. Wesker didn’t see how this necessarily equated to sex, the viruses wouldn’t behave like sexually transmitted diseases- but they wanted to take advantage of the two infected specimens now in their position. Leon had confessed to him earlier that he believed the plaga was killing him. The research lab had promised to cure his infection, so long as he agreed to some... experimentation beforehand. 

All in the name of science. His lip curled in grim amusement. 

Leon was getting nowhere. His face was screwed up in the picture of discomfort. 

“I might not die,” he whispered. “If I leave now. I might survive.”

“You are being so ridiculously melodramatic,” Wesker snapped. 

“You don’t understand,” Leon groaned. 

“So explain to me,” Wesker grit out, “Why you can endure significant stress, trauma, torture, and injury, but _anal sex_ is the thing that throws you.”

Leon made a weak noise of disgust. 

“It wasn’t a rhetorical question. I need to know how to make this easier. Work with me, and we can both get out of here.”

“What makes you think _you’re_ getting out of here?” 

“You need me. I expect you’ll return the favour,” Wesker replied tersely. 

Leon’s jaw dropped, and he let out a bark of disbelieving laughter. “You think I’m gonna help you? After everything you’ve done?”

“If you want to live.”

Leon clenched his fists, fighting back the urge to lash out, to see if he could make Wesker bleed. 

“Hit me, then,” Wesker taunted him. 

“Shut up.”

“Hit me if it will make you feel better.”

“I said, shut the f-”

Wesker yanked on his chains and pulled himself as close to Leon as possible, like a raging wild animal trying to escape. “You’re pathetic. You’re-”

Leon hit him so hard he heard his jaw crack as he broke it. The pain blossomed across his face, and he felt blood spray wetly from his mouth. 

He spat out a tooth. He could already feel the broken bone knitting itself back together as he bent double and sank back to his knees, knocked back with the force of Leon’s punch. Delicately, he pressed the palm of his hand against the bloody smear on his mouth, wiping it on his gown. 

Leon was staring at him, absently rubbing the knuckles of the hand he’d punched with. He looked deeply uncomfortable, and when his eyes met Wesker’s, he looked away again in shame. 

“Come here,” Wesker rasped. The pain remained, but it was dulled now as his jaw healed completely. He dimly noted that it took longer than he was used to. 

Leon went; movements stiff and awkward as he knelt beside him. 

Wesker made the executive decision to take matters into his own hands; Leon was hopeless. 

“Close your eyes,” he ordered. 

“What are you going to do?”

“Touch you. Close your eyes, just let it happen.” 

Whether it was guilt over hurting him, or he was finally accepting it was better to get it over and done with, Leon obeyed. He inhaled sharply when Wesker pressed his hand flat against his stomach, but didn’t move away. 

Good. They were making progress. 

Wesker pulled Leon’s boxers down his legs, and closed his hand around Leon’s soft cock. Leon flinched, exhaling raggedly. Wesker wondered whether cracking a deadpan joke would put him at ease, but he decided Leon wouldn’t be receptive to anything he perceived as mocking right now. 

He did his level best to bring Leon’s cock to hardness, clinically using a gentle but firm and insistent touch. There was nothing erotic about the experience, but with time and patience, he felt Leon start to become erect under his dogged ministrations. 

Wesker glanced up. Leon was looking at him with half-lidded eyes. 

“Do you want me to turn around?” Wesker asked flatly, still coaxing Leon’s dick into a full erection. 

Leon swallowed. “No. Unless you prefer that.”

Wesker had no preference. If Leon unfathomably wanted to stare into his eyes while they made tender, sweet love, then that was they’d have to do.  
He pushed Leon back till he was sitting down. The difference in their height was very noticeable like this, with Wesker towering over him. Wesker picked up the lubricant from the floor, used it to slick up Leon’s cock. It was average size, he didn’t think he’d have any trouble taking it. He’d been penetrated once in his life, with someone much larger.

He didn’t much feel like narrating what he was going to do. Leon might not be enjoying himself, but he wasn’t a child, he didn’t need walking through every step. He needed to lay back and come as fast as he could while Wesker did the hard work. 

Wesker kept Leon’s dick in his hand, and reached back to smear more lube in and around his entrance before he sank down onto Leon’s cock; inch by inch. 

Leon’s entire body was rigid, the muscles of his stomach tensed as his cock pushed up deep inside Wesker. Wesker felt it twitch inside him. There was no pain as he'd been extensively prepared beforehand, just the very foreign sensation of being filled. 

He studied Leon’s face to make sure he was okay, or as okay as he needed to get this done. Leon met his gaze determinedly, a real vulnerability shining in his eyes, although the set of his mouth was in grim resignation. 

Wesker braced himself by resting his hands on Leon’s shoulders. He watched Leon’s cock disappearing inside him again and again as he lifted himself up, then back down. He couldn’t derive any pleasure from it, so acutely aware this was an act of rape, but he managed to relax a little into the dignified and detached rhythm. This went on until his legs ached with the strain of holding himself up, with little feedback from his partner. He didn’t let it dishearten him, focused completely on making Leon come just like this. 

Taking him completely by surprise, Leon reached out to remove his hands from his shoulders, and pushed lightly at his chest to encourage him to lie down, moving carefully so Leon’s cock stayed inside of him. The floor was hard and unforgiving, so Leon tugged off his shirt and folded it for Wesker to lay his head. The display of consideration was unexpected, and Wesker appreciated it.

“If it helps to be rough,” Wesker murmured, then trailed off, allowing Leon to infer his meaning. It was easy to bruise and bleed and break, but no matter how much you hated someone, forcing yourself inside them was a line most people couldn’t bring themselves to cross.

Leon said nothing, although he didn’t look reassured. He began to thrust his hips in a steady but slow rhythm. This new position meant his cock would hit Wesker’s prostate, and as a result, Wesker’s cock stirred. Leon noticed, and he began to fuck into him a little harder. 

Seeing as Leon hadn’t taken his earlier advice about closing his eyes and imagining someone else, Wesker didn’t think Leon would instantly soften at the sound of his voice.

“That’s good,” he whispered encouragingly, rusty with praise after leaving the need for it behind in the S.T.A.R.S. office. 

Leon made a strangled sound, and dropped his head into the crook of Wesker’s neck, completely mortified at the sound he’d made. It seemed that despite his embarrassment, he couldn’t stop, his thrusts getting faster and more urgent. 

“Put your arms around me,” Leon said breathlessly. 

Wesker obliged. He wanted to laugh, wondering what exactly Leon got out of it. It brought them closer together, his arms tight around Leon’s back, whose hips began to stutter. 

“Do you want me to make you come?” Leon panted. 

Wesker smiled, but Leon couldn’t see it. “Focus on yourself,” he replied, tilting his head to brush his lips indulgently over Leon’s neck. 

Finally. Leon shuddered and came silently inside him. It felt odd, but not completely unpleasant. 

It seemed like a long time with only the sound of their breathing, while Leon’s cock softened inside of him, and Wesker didn’t move his arms from where they were wrapped around him. He was surprised over how nice it felt, to have someone’s body weight pressing against him, skin to skin. 

Eventually, Leon pulled away. 

Again, a message blasted through the room’s tinny speaker. 

“Er, well done. You’re halfway there now. We realise this is difficult, but it’s really important we carry out this experiment, seeing as you’re the only two people in the world we know are infected with these viruses. We’re going to bring you some food, let you have a break, and then you’ll need to do it the other way around. Preferably before we all clock out in... two hours, because otherwise we’ll have to isolate you and wait another day. Just think about your health, Agent Kennedy.”

So much for not observing them. They were acting as though this was a routine examination instead of sexual coercion. Wesker was beginning to share Leon's vehement opposition to the whole humiliating, perverted thing.

Leon shuffled back to the other side of the room, tucking his soft cock back into his boxers. He didn’t bother to ask for his shirt back. He was very fit with little hair dusting his body. While they waited for their food, Wesker put the cap back onto the bottle of lubricant so he wouldn’t accidentally knock it over. 

He watched Leon subtly, attempting to gauge his mental state. He didn’t seem as on edge as he had been before. 

The door beeped as the person behind it used their keycard. Two trays were slid into the room before the door clicked shut again, locking them inside. The scientists were keen to minimize contact between themselves and their test subjects. 

Leon picked up a tray, wrinkling his nose at its contents, before placing it before Wesker. It was a plastic cup filled with water, and a thin beef burger wedged between a stale bread roll. No salad or condiments, and a few fries scattered on the plate. Food he could eat with his hands, because they were loathe to give him cutlery. 

“You’re not going to eat?” he queried, taking a neat bite out of the burger. It wasn’t as bad as he’d expected, or perhaps he was just too hungry to care. 

“I feel too sick,” Leon muttered. 

“Am I really so repulsive?” Wesker asked as he swallowed the first bite. His smile widened when Leon scowled at him. 

“It’s nothing to do with you,” he said reluctantly. He didn’t elaborate, so Wesker turned his attention back to his meagre meal. He finished it and washed it down with the cup of water. He wondered how much time they had before their captors were prompting them again.

Leon broke the silence. “Chris talked to me. About you.”

Being reminded of Chris Redfield's existence was more than jarring. Wesker bit the inside of his mouth almost reflexively, hard enough to draw blood. He soothed it with his tongue before he trusted himself to answer. “I’m sure he was singing my praises.”

“I know you’re joking, but you’re not even wrong,” Leon replied. There was the shadow of a smile on his face. “We were drunk. He was reminiscing.”

Wesker stayed silent. He wanted Leon to continue. He startled himself with the intensity of his own curiosity. What _was_ Chris saying about him? No doubt something laced with expletives and self-pity. 

Leon sighed. “He told me...” His tone wasn’t accusing- he sounded part curious, part awkward. “He told me that he hated you because he’d loved you so much. That you made him feel safe, that you always knew what to do and what to say. But when he found out it was all a lie, he said it broke him.”

Wesker knew that. He always knew how personally Chris had taken it, even though he’d tried so desperately to seem indifferent. ‘Just following orders’. 

“Was it?" Leon asked. "Was it all a lie?"

“You’d like to believe it wasn't,” Wesker observed, cruelly amused. It was human nature to seek comfort. No one wanted to believe that monsters were real, especially not monsters that looked and sounded like friends. 

Leon shrugged, unfazed, not disagreeing. They lapsed back into quiet, Wesker growing increasingly uncomfortable with the feeling of Leon’s spend drying inside him.

“Listen, um. Wesker.” The use of his name caught his attention; it was the first time he’d heard Leon use it, distaste colouring his tone. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“You heard what they said. We’re already halfway there.”

“I’m serious,” Leon said, agitated. He stood up and began his infuriating pacing again, grinding his teeth. “I can’t... I can’t bring myself to...”

“Something happened to you.”

Leon threw him a withering look. He came to a standstill, hands resting on his hips. 

Wesker steadily returned his gaze. It felt like dealing with a wild creature who’d bolt if he made any sudden movements. His next move was critical. 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” he asked, neither pitying nor forceful.

“I don’t think I can cope with...” Leon cleared his throat, frowning deeply. “The feeling of something inside me. I feel so nauseous.”

“Flashbacks to past experiences.” 

Leon closed his eyes. “Yep," he sighed. 

“Perhaps we should ask if oral sex would suffice. Would that be easier for you?”

“I’ll tell you what would be easier,” Leon said darkly. He stopped himself when he caught Wesker’s unimpressed expression. “Yeah, fine. Probably.”

“Excuse me,” Wesker called out, directing it toward the sound system. “We have a question.”

There was a pause lasting around ten seconds. “Yep, go ahead,” came the answer across the speaker.

“Would you consider oral sex as an alternative option?”

Another pause, far longer this time. 

“We should have asked before,” Leon said, sounding faintly remorseful. 

Wesker dismissed him with a wave of his hand. Anal, oral, he’d give Kennedy a fucking lap dance if it got him a ticket out of this lab rat cage.

“Yes, we’ll agree to that.” So it didn't matter quite _how_ the semen found its way into Leon's body; merely that it did.

The affirmative through the speaker made Leon give a shaky sigh of relief. He sank back onto the floor, the tension draining out of him. 

Wesker realized that Leon had been struggling with memories of past sexual assault, and the thought of penetrative sex was making him blanch. He wished Leon had simply told him this at the beginning, instead of making himself look so childish. Wesker was by all counts a monster, but forcing someone into a dissociative state while they relived their trauma was not something he considered necessary or enjoyable.

For a moment, he thought about how different their first encounter could have been. It was somewhat lucky that they had never stumbled into one another over the many years they were deeply involved in the same field of work; albeit on different sides.

Wesker could admit he would have taken a lot of pleasure from destroying Leon from the inside out. He gave the impression he was calm and cool at all times, always ready with a sarcastic remark, never hesitating to do what was necessary. But Wesker knew that beneath all that, there was a fatal flaw: he wanted to believe that everyone had some good in them. 

Almost as if he’d read his mind, Leon said, “I’m glad we never met before now.” 

“Why so?”

“Because it would have made sucking you off a lot more difficult, if you’d tortured me beforehand,” Leon rolled his eyes. Wesker’s lips twitched in an almost-smile. 

“I would have had a lot of fun with you,” Wesker murmured. 

Leon studied him, a strange kind of fervour shining in his pink-sheened eyes. Wesker strongly felt the temptation to demand they did this with Leon on his knees- and only because Leon would merely blink back at him, lick his lips and nod.

“Okay,” Leon muttered. “Should we get this over with?” He got closer till he could reach out and touch. “How do you...”

Wesker shifted up onto his knees. Retrospectively it wasn’t the most comfortable position, but it would make it easier for Leon. Dispassionately he began to stroke his cock to hardness. 

Leon reached out and pushed his hand away. Wesker raised an eyebrow, but Leon resolutely leaned forward to take Wesker’s half-hard cock into his mouth. He didn’t wince at the taste, Wesker was permitted to bathe regularly in the facility. Leon closed his eyes, holding the head of Wesker’s dick on his tongue while he adjusted, and it hardened further in response to the attention. 

“Up and down. Don’t overexert yourself; keep your teeth out of the way. Use your hand too if you like.”

Leon pulled back, wiping his mouth. “You should put your hands in my hair,” he said huskily. Wesker smirked, but Leon didn’t rise to the bait.

Wesker tangled his fingers in Leon’s hair, coaxing his mouth back to his cock. Leon went, a shiver running through him. One of his hands came to curl around the base of Wesker’s dick, jerking him at the same pace he bobbed his head. Leon wasn’t exactly a natural, but he wasn’t bad. Wesker tightened his grip in Leon’s hair, eliciting a quiet moan. The vibration felt good. He doubted Leon would have to do this for long. 

Leon pulled back again, and Wesker had to fight the impulse to push him back down. He rubbed at his jaw, wincing. 

“My jaw aches like hell,” Leon admitted upon catching Wesker’s raised eyebrow. 

He was a real drama queen. He’d barely been trying. If he was going to demand a break every two minutes then it was going to be a very long time before Wesker could come. 

He wasn’t sure what possessed him to say it; some dark, sadistic part of himself attuned far more than he’d realised to what Leon would respond to. “Come on, Leon. Be good.”   
  
Leon narrowed his eyes. “I’m not your whore,” he said viciously.

Wesker didn’t back down. “Just be good for me. It won’t take long.”

“Fuck you,” Leon snapped, somewhat shaken. 

Wesker waited patiently for him to reign his anger in. He watched with detached fascination as Leon tried to calm himself down. 

He pointedly avoided Wesker’s gaze. It seemed to take all of his willpower to fit his mouth back onto his cock, his pride mortally wounded. Wesker’s hands found their way back to Leon’s hair, and he couldn’t keep the smile off his face as Leon let him set a faster pace, pushing him down as far as he could before Leon choked a little, fingers digging into Wesker’s thighs in warning. 

Wesker relented, and Leon kept his eyes firmly closed. If his jaw hurt before, it must now be agony, as his movements were uncoordinated and sloppy. Wesker didn’t mind.

“I’m going to come down your throat,” he rasped, taking some pleasure from stating it so bluntly. “You have to swallow it, or they’ll make you do it again.”

Leon kept going, tongue pressed against the underside of Wesker’s dick,. It was hard to tell if what he’d said had even registered, if Leon was even there at all right now. Still, Wesker held him in place as he spurted into his mouth. He’d admit that the release felt incredible. It had been years since he’d touched another person, and so, so long since he’d last had sex. Leon was easy on the eyes. Wesker wouldn’t be so cruel as to point it out, but his cock was hard again, making an obvious bulge in his underwear. If you were looking.

Leon made an utterly revolted expression, pressing the heel of his hand to his mouth as he forced himself to swallow, eyes screwed shut in disgust. The moment he’d done it, he snatched his t-shirt back, and retreated to the other side of the room to get dressed. He downed his glass of water in one, trying to wash away the taste lingering on his tongue. 

Wesker disapproved of the way Leon had one moment seemed to crave his touch, before withdrawing and acting so coldly in the next. It was manipulative and underhanded. Wesker didn't care if he wanted to be petted or coddled, whatever it took to convince Leon to help him escape. But he deeply resented Leon's drastic changes in disposition, which made it feel like for every one step forward, they went a step back again. 

The speaker came to life again and Leon swore colorfully under his breath. 

“Okay. Thanks for your co-operation. Someone’s coming to bring you back here now, Agent Kennedy.”

Wesker realized he may not have another chance to make his point. “Remember how much easier I made this for you,” he pointed out coolly.

Leon tilted his head. “...Yes?” 

Wesker gritted his teeth at his insolence. “Return the favour. Get me out of here.”

Leon offered him a sardonic smile, an expression Wesker wouldn't hesitate to wipe off his face if he hadn't needed this favour. He seemed to be about to say something, but then the keycard sounded in the door, and a petite woman in a lab coat entered. She glanced awkwardly between the two of them before gathering herself.

“Thanks so much for your co-operation, Agent Kennedy.” The woman looked embarrassed. “I- I did point out how unethical this experiment was, but my superiors insisted it was the only way.” 

“Thanks,” Leon deadpanned, an edge to his tone.

She sighed and nodded. “All right. Are you interested in the results of the research?”

Leon turned to stare at her balefully and she actually flinched. “Right. Of course not. Well, you’re free to head up to medical. They have the cure ready for you.”

He nodded absently, making to follow her out.

If that bastard left him, he would murder him. He’d kill him with his bare hands, he'd dislocate every bone in his fucking body. He’d done everything he could to help Leon out, so they could both escape, but he was going to throw it back in his face because he was selfish and stupid. In fact, he was cruel. He'd claim moral superiority over someone like Wesker, but leaving him here now would be bordering on psychopathy. 

“Don’t you dare leave me here,” Wesker shouted.

Leon didn’t turn, while the scientist left the room. He held the door open, hesitating.

_“_ _Kennedy!”_ He could barely breathe around his anger. 

Leon looked back at him, expression unreadable. 

Wesker bared his teeth in a snarl. “Don’t you dare,” he repeated in a hiss. 

The door closed. He let out an animalistic scream, pure rage. After all that consideration, all that care, Leon had abandoned him. There were many people he despised, but in that moment, he didn’t think he’d ever hated someone so much. His mind was flooded with violent fantasies. He wished he'd just fucked Leon into the ground till he cried. 

When they came in to take a blood sample, he was so enraged, they had to sedate him. 


End file.
